


Gold and lavender

by Elunka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, resolved emotional tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka
Summary: Однажды нужно просто прервать свой бег и перестать искать оправдания.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	Gold and lavender

**Author's Note:**

> работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3570145) (05.09.2015)

_Между ними километры._

Именно этим начинается каждый разговор, этим же и заканчивается. Они не созваниваются почти, не могут слышать тихие, взвывающие голоса друг друга сквозь провода. Их средство связи — сеть, и они справляются, как говорит один другому, а тот возвращает эту фразу чуть позже.

На самом деле, ни черта подобного. Они истекают кровью потихоньку, еле доживая до очередной новой встречи, где латают друг друга касаниями. Они ловят себя где-то посередине, каждый раз в одной и той же тихой забегаловке на окраине серого Лондона. Айзек просто не приглашает Стилински к себе, а тому и этого достаточно.

Но один раз что-то меняется, потому что Лейхи решается пустить мальчишку на свою территорию, и тот про себя улыбается, прилетая из родного Бикон Хиллз уже во Францию. Они пьют кофе, к которому Стайлз успел приучить волчонка за полгода тихих посиделок в Британии, а тот в свою очередь пытается запихнуть в дерганного мальчишку хотя бы кусочек пирожного.

Они полушепотом болтают, сидя в углу милой кафешки неподалеку от обиталища Айзека, пока в какой-то момент он не сбалтывает, что пробует рисовать. Стилински удивленно смешится, просит показать, но парень отмахивается, лепечет про неумение, отсутствие практики и таланта, даже предрасположенности, а Стайлз тянет, тянет, вытягивает, улыбается так, что Лейхи слегка ведет. Ему чудится лавандовое поле за окном, все нежно-фиолетовое, сиреневое, а доверчивые оленьи глаза мальчишки полны пьянящего коньячного с корицей, и он тянется к его обкусанным губам, слишком медленно, так, что успевает одернуть себя, схватившись за стаканчик остывшего латте.

_Между ними расстояния._

Лейхи чует это, он почти физически ощущает, как Стайлз тянется к нему, как он простирает к нему свои длинные тонкие пальцы в каких-то мольбах и надеждах, но между ними все еще слишком много чего бы там ни было. Со стороны Стилински — битое стекло, щепки и острые камни крошащихся мечт и волшебных фантазий, а у Айзека — кровавые потеки прошлого, синюшно-желтые пятна расплывающихся на полотне памяти синяков, что никак не желают рассасываться.

Америка молча зовет его, но тот противится, сжимается в клубок в своей затхлой каморке где-то в пригороде и клацает по клавишам, уговаривая парнишку на другом конце мира перестать кусать губы. Он живет от выходных до выходных, каждый день (час) проверяя мобильник на наличие оповещений. Он прекрасно знает, что у Стайлза там другая жизнь, своя, колледж и друзья, но тот продолжает вырываться из всего этого, чтобы пару раз в месяц проводить сутки в самолете ради еще одних недосуток в компании сбежавшего с поджатым хвостом волчонка.

_Между ними Атлантика._

Айзек просто пытается дотянуть до лета, в нем пламенеет идея, поддерживая тепло и не давая угаснуть совсем, идея, что тогда он сможет забрать Стайлза себе. Не насовсем, до осени, но все, о чем он постоянно думает, это планы на их ночные прогулки и дневные посиделки, их поездки и возможности заблудиться, только их и ничьи больше. Как он покажет мальчишке свой мир, на который просто-напросто не хватает времени на этих жалких отрывчатых уикендах. Ведь летом у них будет больше времени.

Все рушится с приходом июня. Лейхи листает их обмен желанием встретить вместе первый рассвет этого теплого и по идее солнечного сезона, но урванная у обстоятельств встреча где-то уже на второй неделе просто крушит и крошит ребра прямо в его грудной клетке. Он не уверен, что Стилински испытывает по этому совершенно мелочному поводу хоть нечто подобное, но обыкновенное «черт, ты идиот. перестань, а?» ломает в нем что-то, держащее на поводке до тех пор. Он попросту не в состоянии поймать какую-то свою часть, что утаскивает его в ближайший пригород и гоняет по лесам в бета-релизе. В полном забытьи, впервые за несколько месяцев стальной для обращенного не так уж давно выдержки.

Он возвращается к самому себе лишь к полудню, одежда порвана в некоторых местах, в непослушных волосах земля, колючки и трава, а экран мигает сообщениями. Волнение и беспокойство Стайлза пропускают даже буквы на мониторе, и это тянет Айзеку в улыбке губы. Он смеется, когда видит фото самого парня с оттопыренными средними пальцами, нахмуренно смотрящего прямо в камеру. Он пытается дойти до этого сам, до осознания, что о нем кто-то заботится — по правде, по собственной инициативе, а не из-за легших с укусом обязанностей вожака. Ему не дышится и руки мелко потряхивает, когда он все-таки слышит шуршащий по проводам голос уже влившегося под кожу, впитавшегося в самое серединное паренька. Тот натянуто, что слышно даже через динамик, смеется сходу выдуманным глупым шуткам и еще более глупым отговоркам.

_Между ними часовые пояса._

Они теряют связь где-то на месяц, и от бессилия и тоски Лейхи буквально воет. Он делится тянущей, тягучей эмоцией с луной, которая почему-то отличается от той, что приглядывала за ним в лесах родного городка. Он жжет на кострах какие-то очерки и наброски, все вязанные лишь одной общей переменной — Стилински. Он не забывается снова, но делает все осознанно, встречая знакомые очертания подлеска уже в одних шортах и с горящими в темноте радужками. В десятках километров от своей квартирки он все же находит лавандовое поле и просто пропитывается им насквозь, катается по примятым стеблям и дает прогорклому запаху цвета забить ноздри до тошноты. Лепестки светлым ковром устилают остывшую за ночь землю и влажно поблескивают росой, когда солнечный диск показывается из-за горизонта. Айзек шепчет что-то траве, а потом уносится прочь. На ближайшей трассе его подбирает какая-то добрая женщина, и так, автостопом, он добирается до места, которое у него язык не поворачивается назвать домом.

Сквозь окутавший его аромат лаванды волчонок с трудом разбирает стайлзовский, и то уже на пороге знакомого подъезда. Не может понять, как мальчишка отыскал в этих закоулках, в которых блуждал поначалу даже он сам, его жизненный стоп. Он застрял здесь, не знает, на долго ли. Стайлз кидается к нему, когда тот только раскрывает дверь — резким движением, нараспашку, скрипнув петлями. Родинки, огромные глазища, курносый нос и сверкающая улыбка — Лейхи слепит, он жмурится и отвечает на крепкие, внезапные объятия. Кислящий запах цветка перебивается человеческим, солоновато-сладким, теплым и привычным, Айзек не понимает, как не учуял своего родного еще в лесу, в поле, в машине той тетки, где угодно — на другом конце мира, как он не чуял его здесь, как он выдержал этот непонятный месяц, как выжил, как он может просто стоять и обнимать этого полудурка в своей квартире. И быть живым. Быть в норме. Как.

_Между ними ничего нет._

Буквально. Ни миллиметра пространства, лишь плоть, кровь, пара атомов кислорода да рубашка Стилински. Оборотень чувствует под подбородком влажную ткань и не верит, что дал им выход, а парень под его руками лишь сжимает крепче и, уткнувшись носом, дышит в шею, меряя вздохами пульс Лейхи. Тот только усмехается, слизывая с губ влажные следы, и думает, что разум играет с ним чересчур уж злую шутку — слишком реальным все кажется. Он не верит и не представляет, что делать.

Когда Стайлз отстраняется, от него несет сомнением, надеждой и тем медово-пряным, к чему волчонок никак не может привыкнуть все это время, — преданностью. Его снова пьянит и ведет, и затопившие полную алкоголя радужку зрачки тянут куда-то туда, чуть вниз и вперед.

Между ними ничего нет, думает Айзек. Между ними ничего нет. Они чересчур друзья, кажется, но вот его сухие, обожженные потом и солнцем губы встречают обкусанные напротив, и он теряет все мысли в голове. Это неправда. В груди разрывается сверхновая, он не знает, что думать. Не может думать. Не соображает. Чувствует улыбку пацана, чувствует, как тот подглядывает за ним, скашивая глаза. Не помнит, что делал все это время, как мог что-то делать без этого непосредственного ребенка, слишком взрослого и грустного порой, как вообще мог сбежать в эту страну с дурацким текучим языком, которой так вроде бы подходил. Как он оказался на том конце света вместо того, чтобы быть вот так, близко и тесно, перекладывая одну ладонь со спины на линию челюсти, чтобы провести подушечкой большого пальца по коже скулы. Бессмысленно, терпко, так совсем не реально и не верится, нет, что он здесь делает. Что Стилински здесь делает.

Его дергает и ведет, швыряет на выход, подпаляя радужку плавленым золотом, и мальчишка бросается следом, натыкается на полезшие когти и клыки и шепчет, шепчет безустанно: «Тише, дыши, давай, я здесь, тут, вот он я, наконец рядом, давай же, ну». И вот оно. Подкравшись незамеченным, растекается по венам и сошедшим с рельс поездом врезается прямо в мозг — покой. Нашел, наконец-то нашел.


End file.
